nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Haven
Haven is a current Neverwinter Nights 2 module located in the Social tab, requiring both Mask of the Betrayer and Storm of Zehir expansion packs. It features three primary towns, Sharessia(capital), Kortuga(lawful evil town), and Mithuth(a chaotic underdark city). The Haven persistent world multiplayer module is open only to players over the age of 18 due to adult content and mature themes. If you do not use the NWN2 Client Extension it is highly suggested you do so. Gamespy services were shut down some time back, so server listings in the game lobby will not be visible without it. You can still direct connect, if you do not wish to use the extension. In Haven, you are expected to roleplay. In other words, maintain the personality of your character (whatever you chose that to be). Remember: In-character actions do have in-character consequences. Some regions of the Haven isles are extremely law abiding, while others are nearly lawless. Updates: Haven underwent a change of administration in late 2013, with the retirement of long time benefactor and administrator Barfubaz. New server hardware was purchased again during this move. As of this writing, Haven enjoys nearly 100% uptime and server-side lag is nearly obsolete. In 2015, Haven changed hands once again, and is under a new host, and has seen many updates, including a 'seamless' server transition during scheduled restarts. Synopsis The Kingdom of Haven is located between the Moonshae Isles and Lantan, west of the Nelanther(Pirate) Isles in the Forgotten Realms. It is a busy shipping port and faces many internal and external threats. Part of the fun of Haven is the high level of community involvement of players in the official forums. Players regularly communicate through the Haven forums. Sometimes debates can become quite spirited, but all in all everyone gets along. It simply demonstrates the passion that the Haven community truly has for the world they play in. Haven is primarily a Roleplaying server with heavy Social (adult) overtones. Each new player must choose to enter their character into the world as a free person or a servant / slave. While the focus of Haven is on roleplay, the world does accept sex and sexual behavior among player characters. For that reason, anyone suspected of being under the age of 18 will be asked to provide private proof of age to the DMs -- or be permanently prohibited from accessing the server. Player vs. Player (PvP) is forbidden on Haven, as it implies two players fighting. Haven allows and, in some areas, encourages Character vs. Character (CvC) though, which differs in that it's entirely in-character. CvC can be opted out of by players who do not enjoy conflict, so long as they do not roleplay instigating the fight and thus bringing in-character repercussions down upon their character. Haven has an extremely expansive set of custom tools, animations, and clothing, borrowed from the excellent work of NWN2's many passionate community developers. An honorable mention goes to KEMO, who devoted countless hours to creating many of the luxuries we now hold most dear. History of Haven The Kingdom of Haven's capital is a small port town off the coast of Amn and just south of the Moonshae islands named Sharessia. The city itself is built on a series of stone platforms over the sea, with the bulk of land lying to the south and west on two islands behind the town proper. Its climate is tropical. Historically, Sharessia has served as a busy shipping port for goods and slaves from Faerun to all points west. It was ruled by a weak monarchy culminating in King Lucius of Haven, and generally considered to be a slightly rambunctious and lawless island. The disappearance of King Lucius and majority of the native population prompted two diplomats to go visit Waterdeep in search of a replacement government head. While in Waterdeep, the pair encountered the visiting Queen Ilsa from Eros and managed to convince her to abdicate her throne in Eros in order to take over the mystery of the disappearances of Sharessian inhabitants. She assumed control of the government and brought over a large number of Erosians to get to the bottom of the problem. The Erosians and other immigrants discovered the existence of a large, ancient drow city beneath the southern island. After a long and exhausting battle, the drow city was cleared by the townspeople and the entrance walled up. A final drow jailer escaped the wreckage with a cryptic message and set of bottles filled with various types of sand, though his suicide ended his questioning and his words remain a mystery. The drow reign of terror which cost so many lives and ended the native monarchy has likely come to an end. All is not the happily ever after, however, and Queen Ilsa has fallen ill, leaving her trusted friend and ally Telron Elvenforge as Lord Viceroy of the Realm aided by Ilsa's half sister Princess Catherine. In more recent history, the Kingdom has developed into a bustling and diverse series of islands, host not only to the port city of Sharessia, but also the port town of Kortuga, and an underdark outpost called Mithuth. The Kingdom of Haven faces many foes: visiting ships bring problems as often as they bring goods, internal conflicts, corrupt leadership, ravenous undead, and raiding lizardmen to name a few. Fortunately, the residents of Haven are able to take time away from their problems, and the town often hosts weekend-long festivals and raucous celebrations between the somber moments of fighting. Births and deaths, weddings and wars: all are likely in the Kingdom of Haven. Getting Started(Updated, 2016-06-28) Where can I find Haven? If using the NWN2 Client Extension Haven is located on the server named Kingdom of Haven, module name Haven, on the Social tab. To find it, start NWN2 and click 'Multiplayer'. Go to the 'Social' tab to your left, highlight 'Haven' and click 'Join Game'. Before entering, you will need to download three files, the hak, tlk and pwc files for the game. These are located in the forums. Alternatively, you can Direct Connect (with or without the client extension) using the Direct Connection address. What sort of place is Haven? Haven is an ADULTS ONLY server with graphic sexual content, and explicit text-based sexual and violent themes. Any player suspected of being underage (below 18 years) will be asked to privately provide proof of their age to the DMs. If this cannot be provided, you will be banned from the server -- no exceptions. What can I do in Sharessia, Kortuga, and Mithuth? Much of the fun of the two towns, and outpost come from exploration. Players are highly encouraged to take on jobs in town, and from other better established characters. Many positions exist, and provide unique RP paths that can be pursued. Below are just a few of the things you can do in the areas. *Attend or perform in an original play, or street performance. *Get a kiss from the kissing booths open during festivals, or attend a slave auction to find a more permanent kissing partner. *Bathe in the steamy waters of the Grotto, or the blood of your enemies in the outlying areas. *Store items in your own persistent safety deposit box, or open your own bank account. *Make friends, and use the many custom emotes available to show them affection. Including sitting on their lap, or even shoulders. *Read a book in the Three Winds bookshop, or write your own stories in-game or on the forums. *Attend a trial in the Keep, a slave beating in Kortuga, find salvation or damnation in the temples, or even get married and grow old. *Engage in intricate plots within the Underdark outpost of Mithuth, gaining power as you do so. Just don't get caught doing it. Should I choose to be a servant / slave or free person? When first starting out, you will probably wish to choose to enter Haven as a free person. Servants and slaves have to follow rules and regulations that may be a bit confusing for someone who is entering the town for the first time. After getting to know the town and the way the slave markets work, you may wish to make a new character who is a servant. Slave Options: * Sharessian Servant - The most comfortable slaves on the isles. They have many rights and liberties that typical slaves do not. Private ownership is common. * Kortuga Slave - No rights whatsoever. Private ownership is common. Only make such a character if you are comfortable with those implications. * Mithuth Slave - Public property of the city of Mithuth. No private ownership. They have some rights that protect them as property, but are otherwise treated very poorly. * Thayan Slave - Property of the Thayan Enclave, Thay's foothold on the Isles. They are treated as Thayan property, and have few rights or liberties. Are there any restrictions on what type of character I can play? You MAY NOT make a character under the age of 18. Anyone found doing this will be banned from the server; we are extremely inflexible on this policy. Any NWN2 standard race is allowed. Currently, vampires, werewolves, and other 'alternative', non-standard races are not allowed. Please read the Forums section on 'God-Modding, Auto-Hitting and Other No-No's' to ensure your character is practicing good RP before you begin. You can now change your biography from within the game world, if you wish to add it later simply place ((Check Inspect)) as your creation biography and modify your alternate one later. If you have doubts the character background you create is acceptable, post an Unusual Background Request following the guidelines found here. How can I make money and gain experience? Money and experience can be gained by entering the combat areas (such as the Goblin Island), by creating and selling equipment or fish, or by being rewarded for good roleplaying by a DM. Certain players are also able to grant other players experience; you never know when you're talking to one of them, so be on your best roleplaying behavior at all times! Many guilds exist in Haven. Joining up is a good way to start getting to know other players. The central Square of Sharessia is the social center of the kingdom. You can almost always find someone to speak with there! Alternatively darker themed individuals may find more value in visiting Kortuga or Mithuth, either The Booty Inn, Countess Club, or the Black Lotus. Be warned though, the latter trio are not tolerant environments to those who cannot show proper respect, or keep out of other peoples business. How can I start my own guild? Anyone wishing to apply for a guild charter must have at least five members interested in said organization, and it's activities must not "godmode" over other guild/house storylines. *Example: A new gang in Kortuga would not last long without coming to an agreement out of character and possibly in character with Kmunoz(Thyateira Eryahu) who governs Kortuga due to the fact a street gang might scare off customers to the Countess or the other economic centers of the town and ultimately reduce the number of rp options in the town. Just check to see if your guild is stepping on anyones toes before putting too much work into it, and when in doubt make a forum post. Where can I buy clothes, armor, or weapons? Merchants are located throughout the Kingdom of Haven and in town-type settings. Speak to all the NPCs to locate stores. Several merchant houses also exist in Haven, dealing in the creation, purchasing, and selling of equipment for people to use on their adventures. You can also visit the local auction houses, or the square in Mithuth to browse items being sold by individuals who may or may not be a part of one of the various crafting industries. Finally, there are three NPC's to allow for customizing armor appearance for a price(appraisal can reduce this price). They operate out of Myrin's tailorshop near the docks in Sharessia, The Silver Dagger, and the Mithuth Tailor shop. Do not scroll quickly through the options, it generates quite a bit of lag in those areas. Are there DMed quests, and can I join them? Yes, there are DMd quests regularly. The outlying areas of Haven will change regularly to accommodate the new and upcoming quests. Upcoming quests are posted in the 'News' thread; anyone at all may join a quest, regardless of experience. Times for quests change regularly, and multiple quest time slots are available. To join, simply show up in game at the posted time, and send a "tell" message to the coordinating DM. Are there any restrictions on login names? Yes. Please do not use symbols, all capitals, numbers, or curse words. Nonstandard names are regularly deleted during server maintenance operations. Silly, offensive or mirroring popular fiction names are not allowed and a DM may ask you to abandon the character if you use them. Can I buy a house or apartment? Yes. Haven makes used of instanced apartments, available to any with the coin to purchase them. Housing is likely to follow suit in the near future, but is currently still limited in supply. To buy an apartment, one may speak to the apartment managers in the Black Pearl(Sharessia), the End of the World Apartments(Kortuga), or the the back of the Black Lotus (Mithuth) If a house is available, you may speak with the several real estate agents about purchasing one. Houses may be owned by a single person or married (or established) couple, along with their servants and friends. How can I help keep lag to a minimum? The most recent server has rare issues with server-side lag, but players can still help to mitigate potential lag spikes during large events. * Use Direct Connect, the address is 172.93.111.186:5121 * Right Click character, select PC Tools. Campfires are portable trashcans, place a campfire and insert all your trash. Then use the PC Tools > Misc. > Remove button under Item Interaction. * Kill enemies that you spawn when possible, do not leave them to roam around the area. * Use your mouse to move the character, do not use WASD movement. * Streamline your buff sequence when playing as a spellcaster, unnecesarry spells add increased visual effects. * Use minimal attack spells in areas with a large number of players. * When using the tailors to customize clothing, do not scroll through the options extremely fast. Haven Organizations The Kingdom of Haven offers many opportunities for cooperative roleplay. One of the best ways to jump into ongoing stories is to join a guild or organization, of which there are many. Due to the sheer volume of organizations on Haven, a list of guilds is no longer maintained on this wiki. Please check the official website. Examples: * Bard's Guild * Drow Houses * Knight Orders * Mercenaries * Temples External links *https://kingdomofhaven.com/ Category:Gameworlds